katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuesday, May 29, 2018
'KNP&P Social Media Posts:' KNP&P's May 29. 2018 06:19 Tweet : "During winter hibernation, brown bears can lose up to 1/3 of their body weight. In most cases, bears of the spring look drastically different from when we last saw them in the fall. This weight loss is evident with 128 Grazer, seen here in both September and this past week." (Click above link to see GIF with tweet) KNP&P TWEET 2018.05.29 06.19 TWEET.JPG|KNP&P's May 29, 2018 06:19 tweet KNP&P TWEET 2018.05.29 06.19 128 GRAZER SEPTEMBER 2017.JPG|Grazer 128 September 2017 from GIF included in KNP&P's May 29, 2018 06:19 tweet KNP&P TWEET 2018.05.29 06.19 128 GRAZER THIS PAST WEEK.JPG|Grazer 128 taken this past week from GIF included in KNP&P's May 29, 2018 06:19 tweet KNP&P Facebook 06:40 post : "During winter hibernation, brown bears can lose up to 1/3 of their body weight. In most cases, bears of the spring look drastically different from when we last saw them in the fall. This weight loss is evident with 128 Grazer, seen here in both September and this past week." KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.05.29 06.40.JPG|KNP&P's May 29, 2018 06:40 Facebook post 'Katmai Ranger Comments: ' 'Katmai Ranger (Ranger Andrew or Ranger Russ):' Ranger Andrew or Ranger Russ popped into the bearcam comments today and shared some Brooks Camp bear news and bearcam information: KATMAI RANGER COMMENT 2018.05.29 09.57 01 2 SMALL SUBADULTS SEEN 2018.05.28 16.00.JPG|Katmai Ranger May 29, 2018 09:57 comment re: 2 small subadults observed May 28, 2018 16:00 KATMAI RANGER COMMENT 2018.05.29 10.29 02 CAM EQUIPMENT ON DUMPLING MOUNTAIN EXPLORE TECHS & LIVE CAMS.JPG|Katmai Ranger's May 29, 2018 10:29 comment re: cam equipment on Dumpling Mountain, Explore techs, and live cams. KATMAI RANGER COMMENT 2018.05.29 10.47 03 UNDERWATER CAM.JPG|Katmai Ranger's May 29, 2018 10:47 comment re: plan for underwater cam repairs 'Ranger Russ via Katmai Ranger:' Ranger Russ commented on the bear activity around Brooks Camp today: RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.05.29 17.06 04 BEAR ACTIVITY TODAY.JPG|Ranger Russ' May 29, 2018 17:06 comment re: bear activity around Brooks Camp today ~ boar courting sow and 2 subadults 'Explore.org mod Announces June 1, 2018 15:00 Live Chat:' Explore.org mod commented at 13:24 to announce the June 1, 2018 15:00 live chat with a special guest : "Bear Cam is almost back! Meanwhile, join us on Friday, June 1st, at 4pm PT/ 7pm ET'''for a special live chat! Read here ." "Countdown to Bear Cam Season!''' In just a few short weeks, hundreds of thousands of salmon will return to Brooks River, attracting dozens of ravenous brown bears. For salmon, this is the final leg of an epic and dangerous journey to their spawning grounds. After hibernating for several months, the river’s brown bears will be eager to gain back the weight they lost in winter and spring. You’ll be able to watch the spectacle of survival, hunger, and competition unfold on the world famous bearcams. Join explore.org for a pre-season bearcam live chat on Friday, June 1st, at 7pm ET/ 4pm PT. Led by a surprise host, we’ll look back at the events on bearcam in 2017, answer your questions, and discuss some of the major storylines to follow this summer. Bearcam 2018 could be one of the most exciting seasons yet! Watch live here !"